thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lives Taken, People Converted (EAM)
Lives Taken, People Converted 'is the fifth episode in Season 2 of Ends All Means. Plot ''"A New Group... Full of Letters" Synopsis Christian is looking at the sun rising in the distance as he looks at a bay. He looks at a female sleeping near the back window of the truck. The truck drives through a road that leads to an entrance of a CDC building with dead walkers on the floor. The truck drives around the CDC to the garage part of the building and reverse parks inside the large garage. The garage is pitch black. Christian breaths heavily as he becomes confused. Then bright lights shoot from the ceiling, revealing a man with two guards standing behind him. "Hello! My name is A One. Welcome to The Letters!" The man greets. Christian, stunned and scared, doesn't respond. The truck door open, revealing another person. "C One, How are you?" A One asks him. "I'm okay. M One managed to find someone who was injured" C One explains. Christian, still scared and confused. "W-What the hell is going on? Where's my shirt, jacket, my mask-" M One wakes up, noticing Christian's state of shock. "You okay, kid?" Christian doesn't respond. "You were shot. I saved you" M One explains. Christian looks at his chest, seeing the bandage and holding his chest. He starts to calm down. "Where am I?" Christian asks. "What is this place?" "You're in a CDC. A safe haven" A One explains. "So, I'm safe?" A One replied, "Yes you are" M One opens a chest and pulls out his jacket, shirt and gas mask. Christian quickly grab them and quickly wear them but carries the mask. He stands up on the trunk and walks down from the truck. A One walks with him along with the two guards. "We found this CDC Building when the apocalypse started. When the military tried finding shelter for people. There were scientists but only one remained and it was the lady that saved your life." A One explained. "You mean the lady that bandaged me?" Christian asked. "Yes, her name is M One." A One replied. "She's the only medic we have." "A One? M One? C One?? What are these names?" Christian asks confusingly. Both continue walking in the facility. "Our names are us trying to know who comes through first and how many people are in this building. To keep track" A One explains. "The Ones are the people that first took refuge here from the military or took up a job here before the apocalypse. The reason why M One's daughter is M Four is that before M One became the only scientist, there were two scientists with Ms in their names" "But wouldn't her daughter be M Two?" "The funny thing is that for a while, M Four was the first. M One is still trying to work on a cure but in the beginning, she gave up because she thought M Four was dead before she showed up out of nowhere. Giving her motivation" A One explains. Christian doesn't respond in disappointment. A One notices. "You okay?" A One asks. Christian looks at A One. "Sorry, it was about the motivation part. I lost motivation after failing the people I cared about in my old community. My friend died, someone I loved turned on me and survivors of the old community doesn't see me as a leader" Christian explains. "...I'm sorry. Really, I am. I was apart of a camp that I swore to help but failed to. Not a day goes by that I don't feel remorse. We've been there" A One says. "Come on, let's go" Both Christian and A One walks to a hallway and see multiple doors. They go to the third door, seeing D One and G One in the armory with guns and hazmat suits. "D One, G One. Meet... What's your name?" A One greets. "How many people with the letter C that exists in this building?" Christian replies. A One turns to both of them. "His name is C Ten. A new member of our group" A One explains. D One and G One look at Christian. "Nice to meet you, C Ten. I'm D One," D One greets. "Nice to meet you" Christian replies. "Welcome to this... building. I'm G One," G One greets to Christian. "Nice to meet you too" Christian also replies. A girl walks through the door. Everyone turns to look at her. "A Three. This is C Ten, a new member" A Three walks up to C Ten. "Nice to meet you, I'm A Three." Both shake hands. Christian replies. "I'm C Ten. Nice to meet you" A One walks. "Come on, C Ten" Both A One and C Ten walk away from the room. They move to a courtyard that leads to a pond. A man sitting on a bridge, looking at the pond is there. "J Two!" A One yells out. J Two turns around to see both of them, revealing to be Jedediah. He smiles normally, causing Christian to realize who he is. He pulls out his pistol and quickly runs over to Jedediah. A One, shocked, tries stopping him but fails. Christian pistol whips Jedediah and drags him off the bridge before aiming his pistol at his head. "C Ten! What the hell are you doing?!" A One yells. "I know this son of a ''bitch''! He was a fucking cult leader that killed one of my friends!" Christian explained. "He's a murderer!" "I know. He told me all about it." A One explains. Christian turns to look at A One, "What?" Jedediah speaks, "I regret it, okay?! I know it doesn't seem like it at the time but you got to understand. I lost everything that was dear, near to me! Just... please know that I'm not that man anymore." Jedediah's hand shakes in fear as he holds them up in defense. Christian lowers his pistol and holsters it. Christian helps Jedediah up from the ground. "Tell me. Why did you do the things you did? Kill Sarah... Kidnap Madeline. Why?" Jedediah pauses for a sec before speaking again. "Before the apocalypse, I had a wife and daughter. I was very religious, including my family. We thought God would protect us from these forces of nature and for a while, I was safe in a camp with one of the survivors." "What happened?" Christian asked. "One day, I show up at the camp after a run. All I see is everyone dead, including Matt, Rose, and Mandi-," Jedediah becomes emotional. "And then I saw them... My daughter was eating her mother like it was nothing. She just... looked dead" Christian, looking concerned. "I'm sorry, about your daughter." Jedediah wipes his tears and takes a deep breath. "It's okay, it's been years. I'll live" ''(Flashback)'' Christian walks to the Charleston Settlement, scratched up. He knocks on the gates before opening. The resident talking, turn to see Christian before going quiet. Christian, with his heart, pounding and in fear, walk through the community before making through the building the leaders are in. Once inside, Edgar, John and Jason look at Christian in shock. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Jason asks in a demanding manner. "I wanted to see-" Christian is cut off from talking. "We're fine... Without you. For the longest time, I have been told that you be there to save us from certain doom. Now we have to stay here because trusted you!" Christian, with his eyes open. "I'm sorry, I mean. I never thought-" "Because of you, Joel is fucking dead! You had to be fucking arrogant to that military dude. You realize that they ruthlessly killed residents! All because you were arrogant!" Jason says as he pushes Christian on the door to the outside. Christian quickly gets up and quickly strikes Jason in the cheek before both of them start to fight. Jason charges after him but Christian knocks him to the ground. Jason then grabs him and drags him to the ground but Christian manages to strike him in the nose, causing Jason to grab it in pain before being ruthlessly struck in the temple. Christian takes out his knife and aims it at Jason's cheek. "I don't want to hurt you." Christian says as he starts to cry. "You don't think I didn't know this was going to happen?!" Christian looks at to see the people looking at him. He gets up from Jason and holsters his knife away. Christian begins to run away from the community. A minute later, he gets to an empty road with woods everywhere. He gets on his knees before crying in sorrow about the situation. ''(Present)' Christian is inside his hazmat suit as he carries his wooden staff along with. A boy and girl are walking next to him in a group of scavengers. The guy elbows him to get his attention. "What's your problem?" Christian asks him. "That staff, fucking loser" B One replies. The girl looks at B One over Christian. "Leave him alone, B One" B One rolls his eyes in response. Christian turns to the girl. "Thanks," Christian says to her. "Don't sweat it, man." The girl says. Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of A One. * First appearance of A Two. * First appearance of A Three. * First appearance of B One. * First appearance of C One. * First appearance of C Three. * First appearance of C Eight. * First appearance of C Nine. * First appearance of G One. * First appearance of G Two. * First appearance of G Three. * First appearance of G Four. * First appearance of J One. * First appearance of K Two. * First appearance of M Four. * First appearance of Q One. * First appearance of T One. * First appearance of Z One. * First appearance of Alexandria Smith.